RiMIX
by Ri x3
Summary: Stories or drabbles made by us three. The first is Rie's drabbles, from Axe to Music.


**Axe**

When Meiko went to the cellar, she found the weaponry used in the PVs. There were sword, bow, arrows, dagger, spears, and a lot more of them. Most of them were used by her, since she was the strong warrior figure. Her lips formed a smile as she remembered the scenes where the other Vocaloid use the weapons. The twins with their daggers, Kaito with his bow, and who could forget Miku?

Meiko laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. She was sure she still had the mark from the axe she used in Moonlit Bear.

**Baka**

It was when the twins finished making Hakobako Player that they realize that Kaito was not good at Japanese and spelling. They could only stare at the man with wide eyes as the compliment escape his lips.

"Good job! I'm sure Hakobaka Player will be a hit!"

**Candy**

Len Kagamine was banned from eating candies for life. Of course, he could not complain although the treat was one of his favorite. After all, the last time he ate one, he could not resist the temptation. He ate more and more, until finally he got what was called sugar rush.

Let's just say everybody hates hyper-Len.

**Da****res**

Rin just loves dares. Of course, she loved it because she was sure nothing could stop her. She didn't afraid of dark, bugs, ghosts, or anything. Rin even didn't mind when someone dared her to kiss Len. Unlike her, Len hates dares to the extreme. Understandable, since Rin always dare him to wear her clothing.

**E****ternity**

They are robots. Viruses that affect them are different with what affect humans. When viruses affect them, they would simply broke, and only that. They will simply be fixed, and they can be back to normal again, as if nothing has happened.

They are Vocaloid, destined to live for eternity to entertain us all.

**Free**

Their purpose was to sing. But, fate made them not perfect. Haku watched worriedly as Dell tried up upgrade his programming again. She knew it was futile. Their voice would never be better, and they would never beat the Vocaloids in singing; not that she wanted to.

Haku also knew that Dell was trapped in his ideals. How she hoped that one day, he would stop thinking about trivial things like perfection. Because, she really wished for a time when he would be free of the burdens of perfection.

**Game**

It was all a game. They had done it thousand times. The burden was too much for her, and so Len created this game for bringing back the laughter he loved so much. Because, doesn't everyone deserve to have fun once in a while? They found amusement in each other's life, and with it, they can continue on living in the harsh world they were in.

Yes, it was a game of deceit. That's why Len could still smile even though he was facing death. He didn't lose after all.

**Hiccups**

When Gumi had hiccups, Nero tried his best to cure her. He asked everyone and even searched the net for it. He found a site that said it needs to be transferred to someone else. Just like cold, he thought. And so, he kissed the girl, just like the legend he knew by heart, that cold can be transferred to someone else with a kiss.

As for Gumi, she was so surprised, that the hiccups stopped.

**I**

Why? I can't hold your hand like I used to. It hurts to look at your face, too. I know… We should look forward…

Yes… Even though I can't hold your hands again, even though it's hurt to look at your beautiful face, we are one, right? I can still hear your voice, and I can still be happy just with that.

"Len, this is fun!"

Ah, thank goodness… You're happy, too. I was worried that…

…

I forgot… We share the same body now… you must be worried too, huh Rin? After all… I am you…

**J****ules**

The man stared deep at the calendar. Just few minutes until 7th September, he thought. He sighed once more as his eyes found the clock hanging in his room. It was almost midnight. He understood the pain she's been through. Moving away to a place in different time zone is really hard.

Not that he move there, of course…

Sleep, he must go to sleep. Yes, he must. Tomorrow is a big day after all!

"_BALD! YOU'RE BALD!"_

He still remembers what his so-called sister said, and it frightened him a bit. Wait, why was he? His hair had grown past his neck! No one could call him bald anymore! Yes, not even her and her long curly haired (he envied her a bit) sis!

'Would you ask her out, if I didn't do it for you?'

Of course I would, sis… I will do it myself. I'll ask for her hand myself, and you will see that I don't need your so called help!

**PING!!!**

"GAAH!!!"

Damn, that messenger scared me! Who could that be in this…

Hour…

_Good luck, bro. =p She'll say yes, don't worry._

How did…

Who told her I'll propose Juli tomorrow?!

**K****ill**

A complete feeling of enthralling excitement vigorously burst through my veins and seemed to take over my entire body. I could feel it stumble forward and I couldn't help but to release a cackle filled with what sounded like insanity when I felt it taking over. I gripped tighter onto the knife in my hand. Insanity… insanity, was it? I was becoming insane? I snickered to myself, feeling incontrollable emotions rupturing in my stomach. Oh, what a wonderful laugh I had. I bent down on my knees, next to the body of my twin brother, and felt myself giggling once again. What a frightening sound it was. Nothing like before. His beautiful body was stained in the most enchanting shades of red. His wonderful and lovely eyes were still wide open with the most disturbing look in them. I reached over and giggled as I poked one of them. My long, yellow fingernail pierced through the skin and a small bubble formed. I attempted popping it, but only created another. Another laugh echoed through my ears, so unfamiliar. It felt like a stranger to me, so startling. Well, it was my laugh now. No one could mistaken him for me again. Never, ever again. My arm swooped down and… Chk. Just like a guillotine.

**L****ove**

Meiko drank more sake as Gumi, who was in front of her sighed for the million times that day. She bit her carrot with a crunch, and sighed again when she swallowed it. She really wanted to stop Luka, Miku and Rin who was… attacking Len, Kaito and Gakupo with their usual weapons. A dead fish, leek, and… fist of Rin.

"Meiko-san… Is it okay to leave them like that?"

"Yeah…"

Gumi had been wondering about the relationship of her new family towards each other. It was already a month, but she still couldn't understand. Not even the origins of the Kagamines. How can they be reflection of each other? There's no mirror between them… and their gender, and height, and weight are different…

Gumi stared at the group behind them. Meiko seemed to be used to that scenery, and she clearly knew the reason why they acted like that.

"Meiko-san… Why are the women here are so… violent?"

After she took a sip of her sake, she answered, "That's the way of them showing their love to the men."

**Music**

They really had nothing in common at all. They were like rainbow, colorful and always seen together as one. They were a family, although they were not bounded by blood. They didn't even have blood. They have different interests, different personality, different age…

If you wonder why they could get along well despite having nothing in common, then the answer is music. That was what linked them together, what was managed to make all of their differences disappear. Music was what made them family.

**Part one in my drabble collection. **

**Thanks to Meganekko Tenshi, OnigiRimi, Rightside Reflection, and Shimata for suggesting themes for me. And one of these is written by OnigiRimi. If you know which one is it, I'll make a drabble based on your theme. Next will be N to Z~**

**J is a present for Shimata. **

**But… if you want...**

* * *

**Jealousy**

The princess stared deep at the cake in front of her. It was well-decorated, and even without it, she was sure that it was delicious. She hesitantly took the spoon, and dug out the cake. The girl then put it in her mouth; her face turned red a bit as it melts in her mouth.

"How is it, Milady?"

Her servant chuckled a bit seeing her reaction. "You… you've taste it before, right?" She pouted.

"I picked it because you were jealous of me that time. How kind of me, don't you think?" He asked her back as he grinned. After a few moments of silence, they both burst into laughter.

* * *

Think of it as the story BEFORE **Game.**

As usual, R&R.

_**Rietto.**_


End file.
